MBF-P0RT Gundam Astray Tempest Frame
|developed into=MBF-P011V Ignited Gundam Astray |variants= |operators= |known pilots=Jessica Laurel |armaments=*"Armor Schneider" Combat Knife x 6 **"Armor Schneider" Retractable Forearm Combat Knife x 2 **"Armor Schneider" Retractable Foot Combat Knife x 4 *"Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-Barrel CIWS x 2 *Tactical Arms II |system features=* |optional equipment=*Beam Shield x 2 |affiliation= |universe=Build Fighters }}The MBF-P0RT Gundam Astray Tempest Frame (aka Gundam Astray Tempest Frame, Gundam Astray Tempest, Astray Tempest) is a custom gunpla piloted by Jessica Laurel. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Astray Tempest is a custom version of the Blue Frame 2nd Revise, designed for tactical close combat, the mobile suit is fitted with minor adjustments to its old weapons as well as a few new systems. The hand-held combat knives have been integrated into the forearms, being mounted to the outside of each forearm to extend past the bottom of the hand when in use. Furthermore, the forearms also incorporate two beam shields to protect the mobile suit from beam and ballistic attacks. Unlike the original Blue Frame, the Astray Tempest is equipped with a Mirage Colloid Stealth System, allowing the machine to drop in and out of vision and sneak up on enemies. Armaments ;*"Armor Schneider" Combat Knife :A total of six combat knives are carried by the suit, two are mounted to the outer side of each forearm and can extend as needed. The remaining four are attached to the feet near the heels and toes. While the blades are small, they make for effective weapons capable of piercing armour and blocking beam attacks. ;*Beam Shield :A defensive equipment mounted on the forearms, they're used to block attacks the Astray Tempest doesn't have time to dodge. However, it does have some use an improvised close combat weapon. ;*"Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-Barrel CIWS : ;*Tactical Arms II :The main weapon of the Astray Tempest, the Tactical Arms II is a large multi-functional weapon which can change modes depending on what's required, primarily the Tactical Arms II can change between a mobility boosting Flight Form, close combat Sword modes or ranged combat Gatling modes. :*'Flight Form' ::The main mode used when in stand-by, the large anti-beam swords fold up to serve as wings. The Gatling gun can be used to provide suppressive fire against perusing machines in this mode. :*'Sword Form' ::The entire Tactical Arms disconnect from the back, changing into a large double sided 20 metre buster sword. The Sword Form's sheer size can inflict damage even through impact alone and can split open to use the Gatling gun in the middle. :*'Sword Arm' ::Two blades detach from the tactical arms, becoming hand-held swords. The inside of each blade can generate a beam blade to compensate for the lack of an interior cutting surface. :*'Gatling Form' ::A firing mode where the entire pack disconnects and becomes a stable firing platform, using the blades as a stand. :*'Gatling Arm' ::In a similar fashion to the Sword Arm form, the Gatling gun detaches and becomes a hand-held firearm. :*'Pincer Form' ::A sixth mode created by Jessica, Pincer Form is similar to Sword Form but instead has the Gatling gun folded downwards and the blades split open with the beam blades active. This form can be used to grab enemy machines and cut them in two. System Features ;* :A stealth system which can render the unit invisible, as the suit does not use Phase Shift armour Mirage Colloid can be used without compromising armour integrity. See also